


Обнимемся?

by Moodak_Blues



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, F/M, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moodak_Blues/pseuds/Moodak_Blues
Summary: Второпях прошедшее утро в памяти отпечаталось лишь именами-обрывками. Сконцентрироваться на бесконечных разговорах у Каэде просто не получалось: голова звенела, словно кувалдой приложенная, мысли путались и ей упорно не подчинялись.Метка на плече горела огнём — впервые за семнадцать лет.
Relationships: Akama - Relationship, Akamatsu Kaede/Momota Kaito





	Обнимемся?

Второпях прошедшее утро в памяти отпечаталось лишь именами-обрывками. Сконцентрироваться на бесконечных разговорах у Каэде просто не получалось: голова звенела, словно кувалдой приложенная, мысли путались и ей упорно не подчинялись.

Метка на плече горела огнём — впервые за семнадцать лет.

Шуичи терпеливо ждёт её за дверью женского туалета; Каэде знает его от силы полтора часа, но в порядочность почему-то верит. Вздыхает, снимая жилетку через голову, расстёгивает верхние пуговицы на рубашке и аккуратно — словно оно и в самом деле способно обжечь — дотрагивается до покрасневшего участка кожи.

_Чёрт, так не вовремя_ , думает она, светлые брови надламывая, _нам всем сейчас совсем не до этого._

Времени на поиски таинственной родственной души и правда нет, не в их положении, не в этой комфортабельной тюрьме, не посреди убийственной игры, и уж тем более не сейчас, когда голова гудит от переизбытка информации, а сердце в паническом страхе готово пробить грудную клетку.

Она торчит у зеркала непозволительно долго и выходит, на ходу поправляя выбившуюся одежду; неудивительно, что Шуичи из-под козырька кепки на неё смотрит нервно и обеспокоенно.

— Всё в порядке?

— В полном! — врёт Каэде. — Пойдём дальше?

Паренёк, кажется, не верит — кивает, взгляда подозрительного не сводя.

Парень с громким голосом и козлиной бородкой кажется странным и слегка раздражающим. Конечно, не ей судить, да и первое впечатление на деле часто оказывается обманчивым, и всё же…

— Я собирался сказать то же самое! — улыбается Кайто придурковато и обаятельно; смутно кажется, что произносит он эту фразу не в первый раз.

— Мы словно на одной волне, Акамацу! — Каэде подавляет желание насмешливо фыркнуть.

— Обнимемся? — он то ли спрашивает, то ли утверждает, руки призывно распахивая.

Предлагает так спокойно и открыто, словно бы и нет ничего зазорного в том, чтобы лезть с объятиями к малознакомому человеку. Чужая беззаботность по-своему умилительна, и хотя бы поэтому, озвучивая вполне чёткое «нет», она вежливо тянет уголки губ вверх.

Боль от случайного, _чужого_ прикосновения к метке просто невыносима — об этом Каэде, к сожалению, знает не понаслышке.

— …у тебя на плече, да? — грудной голос словно бы за шиворот вытаскивает Каэде из размышлений, заставляя нахмуриться; кажется, она снова начала уходить в себя посреди разговора.

Мыслей в голове было много, и все — сплошь неприятные. В их ситуации это, наверное, неудивительно, и всё же она была бы рада даже раздражающему прежде витанию в облаках. Чему угодно, лишь бы не нынешним размышлениям, вызывающим желание схватиться за голову и забиться в самый дальний уголок.

— Что?

— Метка, — для человека с таким серьёзным выражением лица Кайто слишком смешно потягивает сок из картонной коробочки. — Так я угадал?

— Да, но… — ответ вылетает прежде, чем она успевает задуматься. — как?

Каэде так до конца и не поняла, почему ноги принесли её именно сюда. Возможно, общая столовая показалась своеобразным островком спокойствия, в котором можно было бы хоть временно абстрагироваться от проблем. Может, едва успев продрать глаза, она пришла сюда скорее по привычке, чем по желанию.

В любом из случаев общество Кайто теперь уже не казалось такой уж плохой идеей: его присутствие успокаивало. По-своему, непонятным образом, но потихоньку вытягивало её из вчерашнего паршивого состояния. Стоило бы поблагодарить его за это, да странно как-то — в смысле, как это сформулировать? «Спасибо, что не даёшь думать о том, как мы все скоро умрём?»

Глупость несусветная.

— Ты совсем не умеешь шифроваться, — зубастая улыбка пересекает чужое лицо, ложась естественно и ни капельки не натужно, словно парень совсем не боится (или слишком хорошо притворяется). — Дёргаешься постоянно, если кто-то подходит со спины — несильно, конечно, остальные могли и не заметить, — на последних словах он горделиво расправляет плечи, и Каэде кажется, что следующие она может угадать наперёд. — но зоркий взгляд Светила Звёзд подмечал детали и поменьше этих!

Угадывает — и поэтому позволяет себе негромко засмеяться, прикрыв рот ладонью.

— Уверен, тебе интересно, где находится моя, — Кайто смеха не смущается и продолжает; из любопытства она подыгрывает размеренным кивком.

Указательным и средним пальцами он чуть оттягивает ворот футболки, и Каэде без доли стеснения подаётся вперёд: метка красуется чуть пониже стыка плеча и ключицы. Простое пересечение двух чёрных линий, еле заметный маленький крестик — у всех них такие же, но почему-то её невольный собеседник выглядит невероятно гордым.

— На днях её охренеть как жгло, — делится он непринуждённо, глазами посвёркивая, и выглядит при этом как пятилетний мальчишка. — Это вроде как о чём-то говорит? Мои рассказывали, как почувствовали что-то похожее при первой встрече.

Повезло, что он отвернулся на долю секунды — Каэде едва успевает состроить хоть сколько-либо нейтральное выражение лица.

_Как же это всё… не вовремя._

— Наверное, — она плавно, якобы задумчиво отстраняется, пожимая плечами с деланым безразличием (невысказанные слова царапают горло и на языке отдают чем-то горьковатым). — Я ещё не встретила своего.

Воздух в помещении затхлый и давно опротивевший. Любезно предоставленные Монокумой комнаты по какой-то дурацкой причине не оснащены окнами, а выйти… выйти он не может — не сейчас.

За запертой на защёлку дверью то и дело слышатся знакомые осторожные шаги: Сайхара наверняка взволнован его долгим отсутствием, но постучать почему-то не решается. Боится разбудить?

Оно и к лучшему.

Кайто хмыкает и с трудом подавляет приступ кашля; железный привкус во рту лишь усиливается, вызывая чувство тошноты и очередную волну раздражения.

_Надо же было умудриться именно сейчас подцепить какую-то заразу?_

_Надо же было оказаться таким слепым идиотом?_

Выплеснутая на лицо ледяная вода не придаёт ни капли необходимой бодрости, зато мерзкими каплями подбирается под распахнутую и на голое тело накинутую рубашку. В свете холодного электрического света Кайто-из-зазеркалья щеголяет тёмными мешками под глазами, заметно побледневшей кожей и меткой на стыке правой ключицы и плеча. Простое пересечение двух посеревших линий, незаметный маленький крестик.

У многих сейчас такие же.

**Author's Note:**

> Коммиш для чудеснейшей мурчалочки................


End file.
